It's Not That Bad
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *taito* Nothing's better than a day spent with your best friend at the movie theater! *Chapter 19 up!*
1. Warming Up

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or Spirited Away; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment, and to have something to get away from boredom over X-mas break!  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Yagami," a slightly annoyed blonde muttered as he followed his best friend down the sidewalk. 

"Oh, be quiet. If you don't want to come, then go home; that means more money for food for me!" Taichi teased, flashing a goofy grin over his shoulder.

Yamato smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he continued to walk. "What movie are we going to see again?" 

"Spirited Away," he simply replied. "It's really cute!" 

"Cute? Did I just hear the word 'cute' come from your mouth?!" the blonde fake surprised. 

Smiling, Taichi went on. "Yes, I said cute. I love the little soot ball things! And when Haku is a dragon. I want a pet dragon!" 

"Why don't you just tell me all about the movie; then we can go home and order some pizza or something," Yamato teased, not knowing what the soot balls were or whoever this Haku character was. 

A few minutes more of walking on the snowy sidewalk, they reached their destination. 

Taichi paid for the pair of them and headed inside, making a B-line for the concession area, the blonde following slowly behind. 

"I can't believe you got all of that! You know you won't finish it all…" 

"Haven't you ever heard of leftovers? Candy's always good for a couple of days after you open it!" Taichi said around his huge container of extra buttery popcorn, boxes of various candies, and large Coke. 

"I'm going to laugh when you drop something," Yamato said, smiling and sticking a foot in Taichi's walking path, as if trip him. 

Not being able to see clearly around his burden, he stumbled over the blonde's foot and nearly dropped his pop. "Not funny, Ishida!" Taichi said as he regained his balance and grip on his drink. 

"I thought it was," Yamato shrugged, trying to look innocent. 

"Could you get the door for me, Yama?" Taichi pleaded, begging with puppy dog eyes. 

Rolling his own eyes, Yamato relented and opened the theater door, allowing Taichi and a few more people to pass before he himself entered, letting the creaky door slowly close behind him. 

"What took you so long?" Taichi asked as Yamato sat down next to him. 

"It's called courtesy, Taichi," the blonde teased, grabbing a handful of popcorn, pulling a kernel at a time from his hand as he ate, Taichi pulling his container closer to himself, hugging and covering it with a hand, glaring at the boy next to him. 

Finishing his handful, Yamato stared at the brunette for a moment, seemingly challenging the boy's glare before reaching over and poking the boy in the side, Taichi immediately uncovering the popcorn to grab at the blonde's hand before he got poked again. 

Smiling victoriously, Yamato reached over with his other arm and grabbed another handful. 

"You're gonna have to eat it all at once; no picking through it," the brunette smiled, indicating Yamato's grasped hand, so the boy couldn't pull out individual kernels. 

Winking, Yamato tilted his head back, lifting the popcorn filled hand above his mouth a moved his fingers enough for one piece to fall into his mouth. 

"I'm gonna laugh when you choke." 

"I bet you would," Yamato said as he continued to eat his popcorn in the same manner, as Taichi still had his hand. 

"All right…what's up?" Taichi asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde. 

After chewing and swallowing the last piece, Yamato turned to him, confused. "What?" 

"You're not fighting back…so what's up?" 

"Nothing; my hand's are still cold from the walk here, so I'm letting you warm it up," he smiled, glad that the lights were now dimming and Taichi couldn't see the blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Oh. Well, is it warmed up yet?" 

Yamato shook his head and stared at the large screen as the previews began to play. 

TBC 

Mwhahahah! My muse has returned at long last from her vacation! ^_^;

I don't know if Spirited Away is in theaters yet (it's supposed to be, I think), but I have the Japanese (English subbed) DVD at home, so I get to watch it whenever I want! ^_^ 

Please review! 

Check out my site! I've been busy doing fanart!  
http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm 


	2. Parents and Their Children

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or Spirited Away; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment, and to have something to get away from boredom over X-mas break!

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"I can't wait for that movie to be in theaters!" Taichi whispered excitedly to Yamato. 

Sighing, he replied, "Taichi, you've said that about the past three movies. I swear…you're a moive-holic." 

Smiling and continuing to watch the previews, the brunette replied, "So what if I am?" 

Silence fell upon them for a few moments before Taichi leaned over and asked, "Is your hand warm yet?" 

Feeling his face heat up, Yamato nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he replied as his hand was slowly released, missing the warmth of Taichi's hand. 

Just then, a mother and father came in with their three children, seating themselves in front of the boys, the father sitting directly in Yamato's view. 

The blonde closed his eyes and sighed. "Figures," he breathed. 

"You know, there's another seat next to me, and no one will be blocking your view," Taichi whispered rather loudly, surprised that the father didn't turn around and say something to him. 

Without a word, the blonde rose from his seat, slid past Taichi, and seated himself in the chair next to him. "That's better." 

When the feature began, the brunette again leaned over and whispered something in the boy's ear, totally catching Yamato off-guard. 

"Do you want me to warm up your other hand?" 

"S…sure," he managed. 

Being in an awkward situation, he left his hand on the armrest, afraid to offer it directly to Taichi. 

The brunette seemed to understand what Yamato was saying and smiled as he slid his hand under the blonde's, their palms facing each other. Slowly, he began to lace their fingers, glancing at Yamato from the corner of his eye to see his reaction.

His face once again heated up at the slow, torturing touch Taichi was giving him. He refused to look away from the screen however, considering the fact that he knew Taichi was looking at him. Finally, hesitantly, Yamato responded to the simple gesture, lacing his fingers with the brunette's. 

Somewhat satisfied, Taichi turned his attention back to the movie, content with the handholding for the time being. 

A few minutes later, Taichi looked over to the blonde as he heard him mutter, "Not again!" 

Another family had just walked in and decided to seat themselves in front of them, the oldest child, about 15, sat himself in Yamato's way this time. 

Yamato held back a groan, as he settled for trying to glare a hole through the back of the boy's head. 

"You can lean on me if you want to see the screen; I don't mind," Taichi whispered, once again staring at the screen. 

The blonde considered his offer for a moment before slowly leaning over, resting his head on Taichi's shoulder. "Thanks, but don't you think people might get the wrong idea about us?" 

"Let them think what they want; anyway, they're supposed to be here for the movie, not watch us." 

"You're right…" 

Silence again fell as the pair became engrossed in the movie, Taichi smiling wildly and pointing excitedly at the soot balls. 

Yamato softly laughed at the over-excited boy as he slowly and reluctantly pulled his hand away from Taichi's, the brunette's giddiness instantly vanishing as he sunk back into his seat and silently continued to watch the movie, removing his arm from the armrest and across his stomach. "My hand's warm now; thanks." 

"No problem," he said with a half-hearted smile as he glanced down at the boy resting on his shoulder. 

The blonde didn't catch the sudden change in character as he continued to watch the movie, unconsciously putting his arm back on the armrest. 

Throughout the movie, Taichi would point out things to Yamato, and the boy would nod or laugh. Near the end, Taichi placed his hand on the blonde's wrist. 

"This is the best part!" he whispered excitedly as Chihiro said Haku's real name and the dragon scales flew through the night sky as the pair free fell. 

"They're going to kiss, aren't they?" Yamato sighed. 

Taichi shrugged the shoulder Yamato was resting on, the blonde sitting up straight, staring at Taichi, confused. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he continued to stare into Taichi's broken chocolate eyes. 

Slowly, the brunette raised a hand and cupped Yamato's cheek while the other laced their fingers for the second time that afternoon. 

Suddenly, the blonde realized what he was telling him without words, and he found himself leaning towards Taichi. 

TBC 

Don't you just love a cliffhanger? =^_^= I know, I'm mean, but I couldn't help it! 

Please review! 

Woo! Two new fanarts since I posted the 1st chapter today!  
http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm 


	3. I'm Sorry

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

_'Something else's going to happen and ruin this moment; I just know it!'_ Yamato thought, as the space between he and Taichi grew smaller with each passing second, with each breath. 

But to his surprise, nothing happened; no one said or did anything to protest what they were doing as their lips shyly met. 

The kiss was short and sweet, nothing more than a kiss you'd share with your siblings or parents when you were young. 

They stared at each other after separating, their hands still entwined and gripping each other tightly, caused by the intensity of the moment before. Neither spoke a word or blinked, they just stared and breathed. 

Without warning, Taichi pulled his hand away from Yamato's and broke the gaze as the lights began to brighten. "I'm sorry, Yamato. I shouldn't have done that, ever; least of all, here and now." 

"Taichi, it's fine. I…I wanted to…" 

"Hey, you two!" 

The pair's heads shot around to face the person yelling at them, both boys sighing and staring blankly at the boy. 

"I thought you were supposed to be doing house-work today, bro." 

The older blonde sighed. "I am, but Taichi invited me to the movies today. What are you doing here, anyway?" 

Takeru blushed and glanced over his shoulder to someone. "I'm on a date." 

The brunette couldn't help but grin, despite the situation he had caused. "Looks like a double date to me." 

"Taichi!" Daisuke yelled as he seen where his boyfriend had run off to, waving wildly as he ran towards them, Ken blushing and following behind. 

The five boys talked while the credits continued to roll and people began to leave, deciding to leave when the room was empty. 

Once outside of the building, Taichi and Yamato said good-bye to the trio and headed in the opposite direction as them. 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" the brunette asked a few minutes after they began walking. 

"Taichi…" 

"I understand; I'll see you later," he said as he waved and began to turn a corner and run, not waiting for any kind of response. 

Breaking into a wide grin, Yamato thought, '_You are such a dumbass, Yagami.' _

Running in the same direction as the brunette, the blonde took another route to Taichi's house, knowing Taichi would take the long way and probably stop somewhere to think.

He reached the Yagami residence and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before knocking again. 

Receiving no answer, he hovered next to the door for a moment, looking around to see if anyone was watching before he moved the address sign and pulled out the spare key.

Letting himself in, after unlocking and replacing the key, Yamato sat on the couch and thought about what had happened while he waited on Taichi to get home. 

_'I can't believe he thought I would be mad at him…He's so dense sometimes. Then he runs off because I said his name, but I only wanted to tell him that…'_

He jumped as he heard the door close and someone fall to the floor shortly after, crying. 

"Is that you, Taichi?" Yamato softly called. In response he got a sniff and heard the boy push himself off the floor and drop his shoes. 

"Why are you here?" was all Taichi said as he walked in, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "You want to make fun of me?" 

"You really are as dense as everyone says, you know that?" the blonde smiled. "I'm not mad at you or here to make fun of you. I just wanted to say thanks for taking me to the movies." 

"Oh. Well, your welcome, I guess," he said as he plopped into the recliner. "So…you don't have a problem with the way I am?" 

"Of course not; you're still the same goofball I love," Yamato said. 

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," the brunette said softly. 

"Don't say what?" 

"That word!" 

"What word?" 

"Just forget it…" he sighed, pulling the lever on the recliner for the footrest. 

"Seeing how it is that you're in a bad mood, I guess I'll go home." 

"No, you don't have to. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm mad at myself for ever wanting to kiss you, of all people." 

"I said it was fine; I don't have a problem with you kissing me, Taichi. And if you called that a kiss…" he teased. 

Taichi smiled and shook his head. "You're right; that wasn't even a kiss. Say," he went on, his spirits returning. "You wanna stay the night?" 

"I'd love to, but I have to go home first and get my housework done before my dad gets home." 

"Do you want me to help you?" 

"I don't really need any help," he started and hastily continued as he seen Taichi sulking again, "unless you really want to…" 

TBC 

Please, don't ask what I was on…I was trying to stay away from angsty stuff, but my muse refuses to let me. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! 

For those of you who visit my site, make sure you watch for the kiriban! ^_^  
http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm 


	4. Cleaning Time

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

*At Yamato's house* 

Holding back his laughter for a moment, Yamato managed, "I thought I'd never see the day you had your hair pulled back! How long did that take you?"

"Oh, shut-up and tell me where to start," he snorted. "And if you don't like my hair up, or if you're going to keep making fun of me about it, I'll take it out." 

Smiling and shaking his head, the blonde replied, "I like your hair like that. Why haven't you ever worn it like that before?" 

"Because I don't want people teasing me like you do," he huffed as he began removing various objects from the entertainment center and placing them carefully on the floor or coffee table, then he grabbed for his dust rag and cleaner, spraying the top and wiping everything clean before moving on to the shelves and television screen. 

"Whatever. You just don't like people giving you complements because you don't know how to accept them," Yamato said while turning to the computer stand on the opposite end of the room. "Are you almost done dusting that?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Cause I need your cloth; I have to do laundry too, so there's no clean towels I can use or anything." 

"Why don't you use paper towels?" 

"Because I have to go shopping and that's on the list." 

Taichi turned to him. "How often do you do housework and go shopping?!" 

Yamato grabbed the rag and cleaner that was throw in his direction from the air and began to dust the computer area. "I clean the house like this about once a month and go shopping for non-food stuff about once every two weeks, unless it's an emergency related thing." 

"Like what kind of emergency?" Taichi asked as he began to put things back on the entertainment center. 

"Like spilling something that will stain on the carpet and we don't want to ruin the towels and we're out of paper towels." 

"If you say so. Hey, why's this picture of me in here?" the brunette inquired as he stared at it, having not noticed it when he was taking things off the shelves earlier. 

Blushing, but Taichi not being able to see it due to him facing the computer, Yamato replied, "Because…because, dad considers you part of the family." 

"Then why doesn't he have a picture of Takeru up here?" 

"He keeps it in his room; then again, the only picture he has of Takeru is from when we were young, and I was in it too. That was taken when my dad and mom were still together." 

"Why doesn't he have a new picture?" 

"Because he hardly ever sees Takeru, and I never think about asking him for a picture; I see him enough I don't need one really." 

"Oh. Well, I'm done with this. What next?" he asked as he set the picture back in its spot. 

"Let's see…we have dishes, laundry, vacuuming, and shopping left. So what 'fun' chore should we do next?" 

"How about I vacuum and you start laundry; I can help you with dishes when I'm done." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

With that, Yamato headed down the hall to the laundry room and Taichi to the hallway closet to retrieve the vacuum cleaner. 

_'Now how do you change the bag? It's completely full!' _Taichi pondered as he stared at the puffed up and dusty exterior of the bag. 

As Yamato finished loading the washer and turned the dial, he heard a loud 'POP' coming from somewhere in the house, but where? 

He took off running down the hall to find the source of the noise, only to find a cloud of dust flying throughout the living room. 

"Taichi!" he coughed. "What the hell did you do?!" 

As the dust began to settle, he seen Taichi's sheepish grin. "The bag ripped?" 

Yamato laughed. "You mean 'you' ripped it, didn't you?" 

Still grinning, Taichi replied, "Maybe…" 

"C'mon, lets get a new bag and get this mess cleaned up." 

The blonde exchanged the ripped bag for a new one and left Taichi to vacuum while he headed off for the kitchen to begin sorting dishes. 

"Done already?" Yamato asked about five minutes later when a dusty Taichi entered the kitchen. 

"Yeah; so am I washing or rinsing?" 

"Rinsing. You know we're both going to have to take a shower and change clothes before we go shopping; we're covered in dust from your 'accident'," Yamato said as he began to fill the sink with warm water and soap. 

"But, I don't have any clothes here, remember?" 

"Taichi, it's not like you're three hundred pounds bigger than I am; you can fit into my clothes just fine." 

Rinsing off the first of the clean, sudsy dishes, the brunette asked, "Will we both have time to take a shower and go shopping before your dad gets home?" 

Azure eyes widened considerably as Yamato nearly dropped the plate he was washing. "Now that you mention it, I don't think we will…" 

"So, what are we going to do about that little problem?" 

"Well, um…" he thought as he washed a couple more dishes, Taichi waiting patiently for an answer. 

"You know, we could just take a shower together; it's not like we have something neither one of has seen before or anything…" Taichi said casually with a shrug as he placed a clean plate in the dish drainer. 

*SHATTER* 

TBC 

Bwhahaha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry… ^_^; I just had to; I didn't want to make this chapter super long and take a couple of days to get it posted. 

Anyway, hope you liked! Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm 


	5. Towel Fight

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

Taichi quickly snapped his head in the direction of the shattering glass, finding a wide-eyed and heavily breathing Yamato. 

"What's wrong?" 

Gulping, Yamato crouched down to begin to pick up the glass shards. "It's…it's nothing." 

"Oh, come on! You can't be that nervous about something as simple as taking a shower together! We took a bath in the digital world together, even with your little brother and Jyou," he replied as he bent down to help his friend. 

"That was a little different; sure we were getting clean and relaxing and everything, but baths conceal more than a shower." 

"Like I said, we both have the same body parts, so what difference does it make?" 

"A big one," the blonde breathed as he tossed the shards in the trash can. 

"What was that?" 

"N…Nothing." 

"Would you rather take a bath together than a shower, Yamato?" Taichi asked as he and Yamato began to once again clean the dishes. 

"No; I'd rather just wash my hair in the sink and you can take a shower. You're dirtier than I am anyway," he replied as he nearly dropped another dish, though this time, not in shock, but because he was lost in fantasyland with him, Taichi, and a bath tub full of warm water. 

"You're no fun," the brunette pouted as he placed the last dish in the dish drainer and dried his hands, flicking Yamato's butt with the towel. 

Yamato spun around, glaring playfully at Taichi. "Was that a challenge?" he asked as he pulled a towel out of a drawer near by, twisting it up as he and Taichi circled the room, staring each other down, trying not to burst into laughter. 

"C'mon, Ishida, let's see what you're made of." 

"You asked for it!" he smiled as he lunged at the brunette, flicking the towel, but it unfortunately made no contact. 

"That's all you've got?" he teased as he again flicked the boy's bottom. 

"Is that the only place you know where to aim?" 

"A hit's a hit," Taichi shrugged and grinned. 

Yamato flicked his towel again, this time hitting the brunette in the left eye. 

"Ow! You need to learn how to aim!" Taichi yelped, covering his eye. 

The blonde made a sympathetic face and set his towel down on the counter before walking over to his friend, removing Taichi's hand from over his eye. "I'm sorry, Taichi. Let me take a look…" 

A small grin spread across Taichi's face, his hands coming to Yamato's sides, the blonde bursting into laughter, nearly falling to the floor. 

"Taichi! No! Don't tickle me! That's not fair!" 

"Hey, I get paybacks for what you did to me," he said as he continued to tickle the boy. 

A few moments later, Yamato ended up sitting on one of the counters, as he had tried to escape Taichi and ended up there. "Stop! Please…" he pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he continued to laugh. 

Relenting, the brunette rested his hands on Yamato's knees as he let the boy catch his breath. 

"It…hurts..." he breathed as he clutched his sides, panting heavily. "Woo…Okay, where were we?" His eyebrows furrowed, as he received no response, though the boy was still standing there. "Taichi? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not a snack." 

"Says who?" 

TBC 

Yey! My muse hasn't left for another vacation…yet. Anyways, hope you liked! 

Review please! 

http://www.23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm


	6. Busted

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"What do you mean 'says who'? Do I have packaging or a label on me somewhere that I'm not aware of?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in question. 

"I couldn't tell you…yet." 

Yamato continued to stare at the smirking boy, confused. "What do you mean 'yet'?" 

Biting his lip in an evil grin, Taichi stood on his tip-toes, leaning up and pressing his lips to Yamato's, the blonde's eyes widening as he stared at the boy, his eyes averting to the movement he seen out of the corner of his eye. 

In the kitchen doorway now stood a wide-eyed, blushing Ken, who was also covering his mouth, Daisuke , who was trying not to burst into laughter, and Takeru, who leaned against the doorframe, rolling his eyes and smiling. 

Yamato abruptly shoved Taichi away from his by the shoulders, the brunette hurt and confused until he heard the laughter from the opposite side of the room. 

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were on a date!" 

"I am. We came here to…do some studying," Takeru winked at his flushed brother. 

"Well," Taichi said slyly. "How about before you start your 'lessons' you go to the store for your brother. If you do, I'm willing to throw in a couple bucks so you can get some…'utensils'."

At this, the younger blonde leaned off the doorframe, standing up straight and gawking at Taichi. "And they call ME the hentai…Fine. Give me the list and the money." 

Yamato hopped down off the counter and walked across the room, picking up the list and cash flow from the counter, then handed it to his brother. "Grab me some of my shampoo. I'm almost out." 

"Alright. Anything else?" 

The older blonde shook his head. 

"Taichi, would you like anything. Food, 'utensils'…?" he smiled, glancing at his again red-faced brother. 

Chuckling, the brunette replied, "No; I don't think your brother's quite ready for studying." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he barked at Taichi as the three scrambled out of the apartment. 

"Nothing," he said, looking as innocent as possible. 

"Seriously, what 'studying' were you talking about? We don't have any homework." 

Blinking slowly, Taichi stared in shock at his blonde friend. "And they call ME dense…" 

Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, you wanna help me get started on dinner? We can't take a shower until Takeru gets back since there's only have enough shampoo for one person," he said as he stared pulling things out of the fridge. 

"Sure. But what's with the 'we can't take a shower'? You mean you changed your mind about showering together?" he asked casually as he walked over to the counter and washed his hands. 

"I'm…still thinking about it," Yamato said as he pulled out some pots, pans, and cooking utensils. 

"Oh. So, what's for dinner?" 

TBC 

Sorry, I just had to have the expected happen with the other three boys, but I wanna stretch this story out some anyway. Hope you liked! 

Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm 


	7. Cooking Time

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"We're gonna have chicken, mashed potatoes…" Yamato started down the list of dinner items. 

While he was doing this, Taichi's mind instantly went elsewhere. _'He couldn't be serious about the 'studying' thing, could he? I mean, he's been around me long enough that he should know by now how I think, heck, even Takeru understood what I meant, and he's younger! So how could Yama not know? And something else that's bothering me: when I kissed him a few minutes ago, why didn't he kiss back or protest? Was he just letting me do it for the hell of it, is he really afraid, or does he just not know how to kiss yet? Wait a minute, how could Ishida Yamato NOT know how to kiss?! He's almost the most popular rock singer in all of Japan, so he's had a few girlfriends before, right?' _

"Taichi!" 

The brunette blinked from his unfocused stare and concentrated on Yamato, his face growing red as thoughts still continued to course through his mind. 

"Were you even listening to me?" 

Taichi nodded slowly. "Don't I always?" 

Yamato grinned slyly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, really. Then what did I say we were having for dinner?" 

"You said, um," he stammered as he began to panic. "Chicken, mashed potatoes…and, um… Ok! Fine; so I didn't listen to what all you said! Happy?!" 

Yamato laughed at Taichi's flushed face and started to cook, as he had prepared everything while Taichi was in la-la land and he was talking. "Well, you got two out of five anyway. We're also having peas, rice, and for dessert, a double layer chocolate cake." 

Wiping away his drool, the brunette asked, "What do you want me to do?" 

"You can make the cake batter. The recipe's hanging on the cabinet door over there," he said, jerking his head to indicate which cabinet. 

"You mean I have to make it from scratch?! Don't you believe in boxed food stuff?" he asked in disbelief. 

In return, he received a small laugh. 

The boys talked about random stuff as they cooked, Taichi flicking flour at Yamato and the blonde smacking him wherever he could reach with a wooden spoon as he helped Taichi with the cake batter off and on as he checked on his other food. 

"That one really hurt, Yama!" Taichi pouted as he rubbed the red spot on his arm. 

"That's what you get for trying to bust an egg over my head!" 

"You said that hurt? That looked like a love tap to me," came a voice from the other side of the room. "And to think you're the star soccer player at school and can take a beating, but you can't put up with my brother and a spoon?" 

As Takeru sat the grocery bags on the kitchen table and started to unload, Taichi made a face at him, then turned back to his 'argument' with the older blonde. "It's not like it would really matter if I did bust an egg over your head; you need to wash your hair anyway." 

"Even so, there'd be a mess all over the kitchen to clean up," he said, dipping a finger into the chocolate batter and licking it off. "Mmm…that's really good; you should try some, Taichi." 

"Nah; if I did that, I'd eat the whole bowlful, you know that." 

Yamato dipped his finger back into the batter and started to bring his finger up to his lips when Taichi grabbed him by the wrist, smiling. 

"I said I wouldn't try it, but if you let me try it, then it's ok," he said as he brought the blonde's hand to his mouth, enveloping Yamato's chocolate coated finger, taking extra time in licking to make sure every trace of the substance was gone before he slowly released the digit, staring into Yamato's wide azure eyes. 

"Take that somewhere else! You have eyes in the room, you know!" Takeru snickered at Taichi and his flushed brother, who both turned to him, having totally forgot he was in the room. 

"What do you mean 'take that somewhere else'? We weren't even doing anything!" Yamato protested, glaring at his brother as he began to laugh, pointing at him. "What's so funny?" Then he heard Taichi trying not to laugh behind him, although the boy was failing miserably. He turned his head, something gooey coming in contact with his cheek. "Yagami! What is that? Whatever it is, get it off!" 

"Gladly," he responded with an evil smile, grasping Yamato by the chin as he turned the boys head slightly, moving his head closer, flicking his tongue over the boy's cheek to get the chocolate that marred it. 

All Takeru could do was laugh at his brother's reactions while making a mental note to try that with Daisuke or Ken, or both. 

"Something sure smells good!" 

All three boys tensed and turned to the kitchen doorway, Taichi's hand instantly vanishing from Yamato's face as he gulped, hoping that nothing was seen. 

"D..dad?! What are you doing home already?" Yamato stammered, totally embarrassed. 

"I got all of my work done early today, so they let me come home sooner than usual. So, what's for dinner?" he smiled as he hung his jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, walking over to the stove to see what was cooking. "What's this? No macaroni and cheese?!" his dad whined as he lifted a lid off one of the pans. Ishida-san looked up at the boys, slowly looking each boy over. "Why are you all so quiet? Is something the matter?" 

They all shook their heads, something in Taichi's mind rattling loose as he did so. "Hey, Ishida-san?" 

"Taichi, you know I'd prefer it if you called me dad; I don't mind. You practically live over here, so it's natural for me to think of you as my other son." 

"Ok…dad. Why don't you have a newer picture of Takeru? I noticed that you didn't have one in the living room, and it looks weird with just Yamato and my pictures up there when everyone knows you have two blonde sons." 

Takeru turned to his dad and smiled. "If you want one, I'd be glad to run home and get one for you." 

"That's right! I keep forgetting to ask you for one. You don't have to go home now; just wait until you come over next time. Just make sure you don't forget!" 

"I won't." 

"So when's dinner gonna be ready?" 

Yamato looked at his food after stirring and turning it. "About another five minutes and it should be done." 

"Good! I'm starving." 

Rolling his eyes, Yamato replied, "When aren't you, Taichi?" 

TBC 

Sorry for not posting for a couple of days; I've been busy updating my sites.  
  
I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing! Especially Crysie and nEo-cHan, because they've reviewed every chapter! Thanks you guys! ^_^ 

Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm  
http://gotyaoi.cjb.net


	8. Forgetfulness

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or Goldmember (except for on DVD ^_^; ) I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Taichi said as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. 

"That doesn't surprise me; you only ate three time what we did!" Yamato said as he stabbed the last of his peas with a fork before eating them. 

Taichi smiled goofily. "I can't help it that your cooking's so good!" 

Trying to keep a straight face, the other blonde stared at him. "Would you rather me borrow some recipes from your mom and then cook for you?"

"Smart ass," Taichi said loud enough for only Yamato to hear before sticking his tongue out at him. "So…what are we gonna do now?" 

"I dunno. We still have some time to kill; your mom hasn't made dinner yet cause its only 5 o'clock now. Unless you want to go home…" 

"Hang on a minute," Takeru said, staring at Taichi questionably across the table. "You said your full?" 

The brunette nodded, confused. "Yeah, why?" 

The younger blonde glanced over to the oven. 

By the time Taichi caught on, the beeper on the over was going off, Yamato getting up and dashing for his over mittens, opening the over door and pulling out his perfect chocolate cake, and then setting it on the stove top. 

"That's why," Yamato smiled as he took off his mittens and tossed them on the counter. "You're never too full for my desserts. Wait a minute…something must be wrong with you!" 

"What do you mean by that?!" he protested. 

"You never forget about desserts! How could you not remember the cake when you helped make it?!" he asked in shock. 

Taichi shrugged and stood from his chair. "You wanna play a game or something until the cake cools off some?" 

"I don't see why not," Yamato said as he and Taichi walked out of the kitchen and into Yamato's room, Takeru yelling behind them. 

"Can I play or watch too?" 

"Whatever, just hurry up, squirt," his brother yelled in response. 

"You guys keep it down in there! I'm going to go take a nap. Have fun at Taichi's Yamato," Ishida-san said as he gathered the carelessly left plates and silverware, getting the cups last, setting everything in the sink. 

"Alright! Thanks dad!" 

"Night, boys!" 

"Night!" they replied simultaneously. 

"So, what game do you want to play?" Yamato asked as he dug his playstation controllers out from under his dresser. 

"I dunno. You got any ideas, Takeru?" Taichi asked, turning to the boy. 

Takeru shook his head. "Any movie ideas, or are you gonna watch any?" 

Yamato looked at his brother, tilting his head as he thought. "I can't think of any…Taichi?" 

"Um…how about…Goldmember?" 

"Okay, but did you bring it with you?" 

Taichi stared at Yamato blankly. "I let you borrow it last week, baka. So, I take it that you haven't watched it?" 

The blonde grinned sheepishly, blushing slightly because of his own stupidity. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the side of his bed, pulling his blankets down a bit so the wood wouldn't dig into his back. 

Taichi found the movie sitting on top of Yamato's dresser, right where he had put it a week ago, then he walked across the room, turned on the TV and popped the movie in, sitting down next to Yamato on the floor. 

"I feel all alone up here," Takeru pouted. 

"Then come sit down here with us," his brother replied, tilting his head back, looking up at him. 

Takeru shook his head. "I'm fine up here. It's more comfortable. Anyway, I wouldn't want to get between your guys' hand holding later," he snickered. 

Yamato rolled his eyes at his brother and faced forward again, Taichi blushing as Takeru's words registered in his mind. 

"I wanna see that movie!" Taichi said as he focused on the TV a moment later, bouncing excitedly. 

"Here we go again…" Yamato sighed. 

TBC 

It's 1:36 in the morning and my mind's too fuzzy to come up with anything else right now, but the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow (later today, whatever) or Monday night. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're helping me get to the next chapters quicker. 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm  
http://gotyaoi.cjb.net 


	9. Icing on the Cake

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

_'I really wish Takeru hadn't followed us in here, but then again, I told him he could… I need to talk to Taichi about everything that's happened so far today. Like at the movies when he held my hand and the 'kiss', and here when he kissed me and the whole cake thing.'_ ::sigh:: 

Taichi turned and looked at Yamato, who had his head lowered, eyebrows furrowed in thought, obviously not paying attention to the movie. "What's wrong?" 

If anything, Yamato was startled as his head shot up and turned to face Taichi. "I..it's nothing. Really," he replied as he turned back to the movie. 

The concerned brunette had easily seen through his lie, continuing to stare at Yamato. _'What's he hiding? Did I push too much? Goddess, I'd hate it if I pushed him away because I want him so much. I just can't help the way I feel about him though. He has to feel the same way towards me, right? At least a little bit because he let me hold his hand and kiss him today, and he even participated in the 'kiss' at the movies. I'm confused…'_ he thought, shaking his head and went back to watching the movie, making a mental note to find out about all this later when he was alone with the older blonde. 

"Do you think the cake's cooled off enough now to frost it?" Takeru asked hopefully a few minutes later. 

Yamato glanced over to his alarm clock and stood up. "Yeah, it should be by now. Do you want to help, Taichi?" he asked, not looking down at the brunette, still focusing on the TV, his voice and expression one of emptiness. 

"Sure," he replied in much the same manner, standing up and following Yamato to the kitchen. "Yama…We need…" 

"To talk; I know," he sighed, leaning back against a counter, staring at the floor. 

"Yeah. You go first." 

"Fine," he said with a heavy sigh, turning to a cabinet and pulling out a container of chocolate frosting. "Was the movie thing a date, or just for the hell of it?" 

"Both, I guess," he replied with a shrug. 

"What do you mean 'I guess'? Don't you know?" 

"Hey, you asked one question already, so now it's my turn." He paused to see if the blonde was going to argue or protest, but he said nothing, so he went on. "Why didn't you kiss me when I kissed you earlier in here?" 

"Why didn't he what?" came a yawn from the open fridge. 

Both boys involuntarily gasped, tensing up as they turned in the direction of the voice, only to find Ishida-san chugging from an orange juice container. 

"I wanted to know why he didn't hiss back at me when I hissed at him earlier in the kitchen today," he said, hoping that Ishida-san was still asleep enough to register that and hoped that he didn't hear the real response a few moments ago. "It's a game that we made up at school. Very popular, right, Yamato?" 

"Um…right!" he replied, staring at Taichi as if to ask 'Is that the best you can come up with?' 

The brunette shrugged and grabbed a rubber spatula from one of the drawers and handed it to Yamato as Ishida-san replied, "You kids today come up with the weirdest things… Well, I'm going back to bed. Night." 

"Night," they both replied, and then falling silent at the awkwardness the situation had caused. 

Yamato frosted the cake quickly and neatly, licking off the tiny blobs that had slide onto his fingers. "You want what's left of the icing?" he asked, holding the container, pointing the contents in the other boy's direction. 

"No, I'm fine," he sighed, his head propped up by his hand and elbow as he sat at the table. 

"I know, I know; you want to talk more about this, but can it wait until we get to your house? Takeru could just barge in while we're talking and embarrass us…" the blonde said, not looking at Taichi as he threw the container of icing in the trash and rinsed the spatula off before putting it in the water filling bowl from the batter. 

"How can he embarrass us? He's seen me kiss you and lick cake batter off of you already; what could be more embarrassing?" he asked, softly and annoyed. 

Yamato either didn't hear Taichi, or he ignored what he had said, as he walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom to tell Takeru that the cake was ready to eat. 

_'This is gonna be a long and rough night…'_

TBC 

Do you think its getting kinda angsty? Sorry if it is…I'm trying to stay away from it as much as I can. Really! Anyway, hoped you liked, and sorry it took so long to post.

Review please! ^_^ 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/index.htm  
http://gotyaoi.cjb.net 


	10. Brotherly Affection

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"What's wrong with you two?" Takeru asked as he licked the icing from his fork, eyeing the two sitting across the table from him. "Did you two have your first couple argument?" 

Yamato rolled his eyes, annoyed, and sighed. "Shut-up, Takeru. You know damn well that we aren't going out." 

Taichi, who was already upset anyway, leaned his head on his hand, supported by his elbow, and angrily stuck his fork in the bite of cake before abruptly standing and walking out of the room.   
_  
'I can't take this anymore. Does he like me or not? Does he want to go out with me?'_ He let out a frustrated sigh and looked into the mirror, only to see his angry expression staring back at him. 

"I'm sorry, Yamato. I was just teasing…" Takeru said softly, truly sincere as he laid his fork on his empty plate, with the exception of crumbs. 

"I know; I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just…I don't know what I want right now. I don't know how I really feel about Taichi… I mean, sure I like him, a lot, and I've wanted him to kiss me for the longest time, but it's just now that it's happened, it's seems…I don't know…rushed. He knows when the moment's right, but I'm just not ready…" he replied, head lowered, nearly on the verge of tears, all because he didn't know what to think. 

The younger blonde stood, the chair scraping across the floor as he did so, and he walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay to feel confused right now. You've never been in a relationship where someone truly has feelings for you and they aren't just using you…" He nuzzled Yamato's hair his nose as his brother retuned the embrace, crying into his brother's chest. 

_'I can't believe this is what I've brought him to…It's all my fault. But…can I fix it? Yama…'_ Taichi thought as he stood outside the kitchen doorway, peering in as he hid against the wall. 

"Shh…it's okay, Yama…I'm here. Even if he isn't, I will be," Takeru said in an attempt to calm his brother down. "I'll always be here…" 

For a few minutes, everything was quiet, with the exception of Yamato's sobs and Ishida-san's snores. 

"Taichi!" the older blonde called, his head shooting up as he heard the front door close. 

"I'll go get him, if you want me to," Takeru said as he stared heading for the door, stopping as he felt a hand on his wrist. 

"No; I'll go after him. I'm the one that made him upset, and I'm the one who's going to fix it. Besides, I promised him that we'd talk more about everything when we got to his house anyway," he said, smiling weakly at his brother before releasing his wrist, heading to his room to collect his overnight bag, and out the front door. 

"Yamato!" Takeru called from the front door a few moments later, but his brother was nowhere in site. _'You idiot; you didn't take your coat…'_

TBC 

I know, I know, I said I was going to stay away from the angst, but something's upsetting me (though I don't know what it is) and that's all I can write, for the time being. Sorry this chapter was so short, too. But because of stupid school, I can only stay on the comp till 10:30…and I don't get the comp till about 9:00 and I have to check my e-mail and all the fun stuff. Anyway, hoped you liked anyway. 

Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/  
http://gotyaoi.cjb.net 


	11. Snowballs

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

_'Where could he be? Did he go straight home? To Koushiro's house? Maybe the park…?'_ Yamato thought as he adjusted his backpack full of his overnight belongings. 

He wandered around for a little bit, trying to think of where Taichi could've gone to, finally deciding to check out the park. 

Walking around their usual spots, Yamato couldn't find him anywhere, not even a trace of the brunette's presence. 

The snow was falling softly all around him; azure eyes looked sadly up at the sky, following a couple flakes with his eyes until they met their brothers and sisters on the ground, and it was then that he realized how cold he was starting to get as he began to shiver, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep a little warm. _'Maybe I should just go home. But I can't…I promised him. And I want to know, I have to know! Tonight.'_

Now more determined than before, Yamato set off across the park, to Taichi's house, where he hoped the boy would be, but stopped at the main gates as he was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. 

Frustrated, and trying to keep everything in check, he continued to walk, growling under his breath. But whoever it hit him the first time must've thought it was funny, and so, hit him with another one, then another. 

Yamato simply couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, only to come face to face with a laughing Daisuke and giggling Ken. His anger vanishing, Yamato smiled warmly at them, as they had stopped hitting him and seen that something was wrong. 

The pair walked over to him, Ken the first to speak. "Why aren't you wearing a coat? It's nearly fifteen degrees outside. You're going to catch a cold if you don't get indoors soon." 

"I know, but I'm looking for Taichi. Have you two seen him recently?" 

Daisuke shook his head. "Not since we seen him at your house earlier." 

The blonde sighed and looked away. "Oh, well, thanks. I have to get going." 

"Yamato…I was wondering…" Ken said hesitantly, his cheeks a rosy red, and not from the cold. 

"Yeah? What is it?" 

"Um…do you like Taichi? Like, as in, more than a friend?" 

The blonde gave a half-hearted smile. "What makes you ask something like that?" 

"It's just…that you two seemed so perfect when I seen you together earlier. But I noticed that you didn't kiss Taichi back when he was…" 

"Stop nagging him, Ken-koi," Daisuke said as he gently admonished his boyfriend in the side with his elbow. "Your question was already answered when he said that he was looking for Taichi. Since he's running around with no coat on, Taichi must've run away, now he's trying to find him…" 

Yamato nearly laughed, causing the pair to look at him, confused. "That's the most intelligent I've ever heard you speak, Dai." 

The auburn-haired boy grinned goofily. "Why thank you!" 

"Here," Ken said as he stepped up to Yamato, wrapping his own scarf around the boy's neck. "You at least need some warmth. Good luck." 

"Thanks, Ken," the blonde replied as he turned and walked off, not seeing the happy couple running around like children, trying to catch snowflakes with their tongue, nor the young blonde that soon joined them. 

After a few minutes of snowflake chasing, the chase ended in the snow itself, all three boys now on their back, staring up at the falling white flakes. 

"You brother love him, doesn't he?" 

Takeru smiled and nodded. "Of course he does; he has for a long time now, he just doesn't know that's how deeply he feels for him yet. But he will soon…" 

"Why do you say that?" 

The blonde just grinned, not saying a word. 

"You're a natural blonde, aren't you Yamato?" 

The blonde smiled sheepishly as Hikari stepped aside and let him. "Is your brother here?" 

"Well, yeah. You're supposed to be spending the night with him, aren't you? So of course he'd be here." 

"So he didn't say anything about sending me home if or when I got here?" 

She looked at him confused. "Come in here and sit down. We can talk while you warm up." 

Yamato followed her into the living room, sitting on the couch, jumping slightly as Hikari draped a think blanket over his shoulders. "Thanks." 

"So, tell me what happened," she said as she took a seat on the other end of the couch, staring at him expectantly. 

He told her about everything: the movies, the cake, the kisses, and Taichi running out. 

"I see why you asked me that question earlier, but he didn't say a think about sending you home or keeping you away from him." 

"And I also didn't say that he could take up the whole blanket by himself. It's freezing in here! Are you a freakin' penguin or what, Hikari?" he teased as he sat next to Yamato, playfully pulling some of the blanket off the blonde to wrap around himself. 

The blonde sighed and looked sadly at the floor. _'How can he be so happy and act as though nothing happened, as though he didn't run out…?'_

"Hey, Hikari?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you, um…?" Taichi requested, hoping that he didn't have to finish the sentence for her to catch on. 

She smiled and stood, walking towards her room. 

"Yama…?" 

"Taichi?" 

TBC 

I'm feeling a little better than I was yesterday; I'm still having these depressing 'flashes' though, mainly at night and I don't know why. Oh, well. It's not the first time that this has happened; I'll get over it eventually. In the meantime, review please! ^_^ 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/  
http://gotyaoi.cjb.net


	12. You have some 'splaining to do

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

Neither really wanted to say anything, both boys simply wrapped together in the blanket, staring at the floor, Taichi absently playing with the hem of the large dark blue piece of fabric. 

So there they say, simply staring and silent. 

Sighing a few moments later, Yamato stood and started to walk away from the couch, until he felt the brunette grab his hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Where are you going?" he asked softly. 

"Does it really matter?" Yamato sniffed. 

_'He's…crying? But why?'_ He didn't know for sure if the blonde was really crying or not, as the boy wasn't facing him, but the sniffing was either because he was crying or he was already starting to catch a cold, or maybe even both. "You're an idiot, you know that, Ishida?" Taichi said with a small smile as he pulled the blonde down to him, the boy falling into his lap, wrapping him back up in the blanket. "You're still freezing…" 

"I wouldn't be if someone hadn't run away…" Yamato mumbled, looking somewhat irritated as he crossed his arms over his chest, not attempting to get up or off of Taichi. 

"Why does it matter why I ran away? What's done is done…" Taichi replied with a shrug. 

"Because I want to know why, Taichi! Why did you run away…why did you break me, and then just leave me there to break down some more, until there was nothing left…Why?!" he demanded through tears, though he wouldn't look at Taichi, as his face was buried in his hands. 

Sighing, the brunette removed Yamato's hands from his face, forcing the boy to look at him. With a serious expression, he said, "I didn't want you to have to go through this; I didn't want to hurt or confuse you, make you question your own emotions towards me, but unfortunately, that's what's happened…I couldn't help the way I acted today. It all just seemed unreal, like this was just a really nice dream, until I seen what I had done to you; I made you cry, and that's something that just doesn't suit someone as beautiful as you," he said, a soft smile appearing for a brief moment as he brushed some stray strands of hair from over Yamato's eyes, his seriousness returning as he went on, "I'm sorry if I pushed you, if you didn't want any of this to happen, but I can't just deny what I know I feel for you." 

"What do you feel for me, Taichi?" Yamato asked hesitantly, his and Taichi's hands and finger entwined. 

Smiling, the brunette replied, "Not so fast. You have to tell me what I did wrong, so maybe I can fix it before I make it worse." 

Yamato went wide-eyed, his eyes revealing how scared he was to say anything, though Taichi couldn't understand why. He closed his eyes a moment later, hiding any other emotion locked in his eyes before Taichi could see and question them. Quietly, barely above a whisper, he began, "You rushed things a bit today, but this," he said lifting their entwined hands up slightly, "this is fine. The 'kiss' at the movies was just because it felt right, but at my house…it seemed a bit rushed, like it wasn't time for something that expressive just yet. And you did make me question myself; I knew before today that I…kinda had a crush on you, but I never realized how big that little crush had grown, into almost…" 

Taichi placed a finger on the blonde's lips, causing the boy to open his eyes and look at him. "You don't need to say it; I told you earlier that I didn't want to hear it, not unless you meant it. I don't want you to break me either, even though I deserve it after what I did today." 

Shaking his head, smiling softly, Yamato replied, "You didn't do a thing wrong; everything was perfect, at least it was to me. Even though you caused me some pain, you don't deserve to go through it. Today was wonderful because of you, and I don't want to ruin it anymore. I just want it to get better from here…" 

Leaning down, so his mouth was near Yamato's ear, he whispered, "Yama, will you go out with me?" 

For the umpteenth time that day, the blonde's face turned red. 

He didn't respond right away, and Taichi didn't expect him to; he was sure that Yamato still hadn't sorted out all of his feelings just yet, so he sat there, simply holding Yamato like he had been doing for at least the past five minutes. 

After much deliberation (don't ask…I just wanted to say it ^_^;) Yamato knew his answer… 

TBC 

Mwhahahaha!!! Another cliffhanger! Which way will I go, you never know! But it will all turn out good in the end, you can count on that!  
  
My randomness for the day: I HATE FINALS WEEK!!!! And to top everything off...Well, let's just say, if you're a girl, you'll know... ^_^; 

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! And keep them going! ^_^ 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/  
http://gotyaoi.cjb.net (I only have about, oh, at least 5-6 new stories to add here yet from people…^_^; I'm just so far behind updating…::coughs:: I'm lazy.) 


	13. Too much pepper

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

"Honestly, did she really have to put that much pepper on everything?!" 

"Oh, shit!" Taichi whispered mainly to himself, Yamato looking up at him, confused, as he hadn't heard what Taichi had, as he was still thinking before he actually replied, mainly about the consequences in the long run if they had a relationship. 

A few moments later, two pairs of shoes were heard hitting the floor by the doorway, Yamato turning his attention away from the wide-eyed and scared stiff boy and to Taichi's mother standing in the living room doorway, his father disappearing into the bathroom. 

"Yagami Taichi!" his mother barked, hands on her hips as she glared at him. 

_'Here it comes…'_ Taichi thought, cowering back into the sofa as his mother advanced toward the pair, Yamato still in his lap, their hands still together, feeling sorry for the blonde as he was now quivering in fear, also thinking that his mother was going to yell at them. 

"You should know better than this!" she said, now standing in front of them, glowering down at her son. 

"Mom…I can explain…" he managed, his voice cracking in fear, his free arm encircling Yamato and pulling his closer, mainly for protection against any kind of attack she might inflict, the blonde grabbing Taichi's shirt tightly with his free hand. 

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Taichi!" 

Both boys shut their eyes, prepared for anything, but receiving nothing but silence. 

Hesitantly, Yamato opened his eyes, only to see Taichi's mother smile briefly at him, then glared at her son, the blonde trying to hold back his laughter. 

Gulping, Taichi opened his eyes, looking into his mother's angry ones. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to put your dirty socks in the hamper?!" she said, laughing, as she tossed the sock onto Taichi's head, then turned and walked down the hall, vanishing into her bedroom. 

By now, Yamato was laughing on the floor, as he had rolled off Taichi's lap in the process. 

"I don't see why that's so funny…we could've been killed!" Taichi said as he crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose in the air with a 'humph' as he closed his eyes, the sock still on top of his neatly tied back hair. 

Once he had stopped laughing, Yamato pushed himself to sit upright, looking at Taichi with a small smile. Sighing happily, he stood, towering over the brunette as he removed the offending object and bent down to pick the other one up off the floor, knowing that Taichi would never clean up after himself and he didn't feel like hearing Yagami-san yelling at Taichi again. 

Cracking an eye open, the brunette smiled evilly, as he seen the blonde walk out of the room. He stood from the couch, quickly throwing the décor pillows down across the couch, then tossing the blanket over them, making it appear that he was lying there with the blanket over his head. Quickly and quietly, he ran to the end of the couch, which was by the doorway with enough room for the brunette to squeeze into, which he did, waiting for his prey to return. 

As Yamato entered the room, he smiled, falling for Taichi's trap, as he tiptoed across the room and jumped onto 'Taichi'. He instantly realized that what he felt beneath the blanket was definitely not Taichi, and so, he pulled back the blanket, only to find the jumble of pillows. 

Peeking out, he saw that the blonde was occupied, so he slipped out from between the wall and couch, jumping over the armrest and onto the blonde, pinning him face down. 

He resisted momentarily, as he knew Taichi wanted him to surrender. "C'mon, Yagami, let me up," he half-heartedly pleaded, not really minding the brunette's body weight. 

"Give me one good reason why I should." 

"Because you're a fatty, that's why," he said, laughing as Taichi allowed him enough room to roll onto his back. 

Even though he was in a more comfortable position, Yamato's laugher quickly vanished as he looked up and into the chocolate eyes of Yagami Taichi. 

For once, Taichi's eyes held something that Yamato had never seen before, causing his insides to turn fuzzy and his body warm. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?" the brunette asked, barely above a whisper, staring deeply into Yamato's wide azure eyes as he gently caressed the boy's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Yagami Taichi!" 

TBC 

I know, I'm evil, but I'm kinda shaken up right now, but wouldn't you be too at 12:47 at night and there's two fire trucks right outside your house and two more down the road, and you don't know why (no fire, no car or train accident...)? ::shudder:: Meesa kinda scared about this whole thing… 

Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/ 


	14. The Dilemma

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…I also do not own Monsters Inc. or Veggie Tales. (Don't ask about the latter, you'll see; my friend Liz suggested it.)

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

Whirling around, Taichi met his mother's glare with one of his own. "What?" 

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" 

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he rolled his eyes. 

"Sano-san has been knocking at the door for the past few minutes while you were in here goofing off." 

"And?" 

"And," she said, a pair of amber eyes and small nose peeking out from behind her legs. "You told her yesterday that you'd baby-sit for Satoshi this evening while she and her husband went out for their anniversary." 

Taichi covered his face with his hand. _'I can't believe I forgot…and Yamato's here, so I'll have to hold everything back until later tonight when the pip-squeak's parents get home from their date, other wise, he'll repeat what we say and tell what we do. I hate five year olds…'_

Yagami-san stepped aside, putting her hand on the back of the small boy's head, gently urging him forward, but he wouldn't budge; he simply stood their, hands folded together in front of him, eyes shyly peeking out through his teal bangs. She sighed. "Make sure he stays out of Hikari's room this time; we don't want another make-up mess like last time." 

"Yeah, alright," he said, waiting for her to leave the room before he slid off the couch, sitting on his knees of the floor, holding his arms out wide with a smile. 

Almost instantly, Satoshi took off running towards him, smiling all the while as he flung himself into Taichi's body, returning the brunette's hug. "I missed you, Tai-chan." 

"I've missed you too. So, what have you been doing?" he asked as the boy stepped back from the embrace. 

"Mommy and daddy took me to the zoo last week for my birthday! I even got to ride on an elephant! Isn't that neat?" Satoshi asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. 

"Yeah, that's cool. Hey, have you met this good-looking guy before?" Taichi asked, pointing to Yamato, who was now sitting up on the couch, blushing. 

"Taichi!" 

Satoshi shook his head, once again becoming shy. 

"It's alright, little man. He's my friend. His name's Yamato." 

"Can I call him Yama-chan? Can I please, Tai-chan?" 

"You have to ask him, not me." 

The teal-haired boy simply fell silent and stared at the floor. 

"What do you say? Can he call you Yama-chan?" Taichi asked the blonde, nodding to indicate the answer he should give, mouthing, "I'll get you if you don't. He won't talk or go away unless he can call you that. And you want him to leave us alone, right?" 

"Alright, squirt. But just for tonight," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. 

The boy smiled up at him before climbing up into the seat next too Yamato. "Hey, Yama-chan? Do you and Tai-chan go to the same school?" 

"Yes, we do. We even have some of the same classes together." 

"Some? I thought you stayed in the same class all day?" 

The blonde glanced at the brunette as he sat on the other side of him, then back at Satoshi to see if he noticed Taichi lacing their fingers together. "Well, yeah, we do stay in the same class most of the time, but some classes we have to go to other rooms for, kinda like you do for gym. We just have more classes than gym that aren't in the same class. Do you understand that?" 

The boy nodded. "Tai-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I go see Kari-chan?" he asked hopefully. 

"Not right now, little dude. She's doing her homework and wants to be alone. Maybe in a little bit." 

"Oh. Can I watch a movie and have some popcorn?" he asked, grinning as Taichi usually would when someone mentioned food. 

"Sure. What movie do you want to watch?" 

"Um…Oh! I know!" Satoshi said as he slide off the couch and ran across the room to his bag, pulling out one of the movie that he brought with him, Taichi instantly groaning. "Please, Tai-chan?" 

"Why don't you watch Veggie Tales or something? Anything but that again!" he whined. 

"What's so bad about Monsters Inc?" Yamato asked as he looked at the brunette, whose head was thrown back against the headrest, eyes closed, and mouth open. 

"Only the fact that every time he comes over, that's what he HAS to watch. I know the whole movie by heart, even the English version, word by word without reading the subtitles." 

"Oh, I see." 

Sighing, Taichi gave in early, as he knew he could never win against the boy's pleading. "Alright, already. You can watch the stupid movie." 

The small boy ran across the room, the brunette holding the hand out that he had used to hold Yamato's hand to receive the DVD case, so the boy wouldn't see and think anything of it, but felt nothing. Taichi opened his eyes, only to see Yamato bent over by the entertainment center, putting the DVD in the player, before he stood upright and walked back to the couch. 

"You ready to go make that popcorn, Tai-chan?" Yamato teased, grabbing Taichi by his arms and pulling him off the couch, neither boy noticing a small obstacle in the way until Taichi crashed into Yamato, their lips meeting briefly before Yamato turned away, blushing. 

Taichi looked down, smiling, and kicked the tiny shoes across the room to land next to Satoshi's bag before following Yamato into the kitchen. 

TBC 

I've been kicking around the idea of whether or not to write a separate fic with them baby-sitting, or use it in this one, which I ended up doing. I've already got the next chapter figured out, and I'll probably have it up tomorrow night. ^_^ 

Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/ 


	15. Orange Juice and Popcorn Time

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

*Beep, beep, beep* 

Yamato jumped down from the counter he was sitting on and walked over to the microwave, opening it, and cautiously removed the puffed and steaming bag and shook it a couple times before opening it and dumping half of the hot contents into a small bowl for Satoshi, not saying a word the entire five minutes he and Taichi were in the room.

The brunette sighed, still sitting on his counter, having caught the drift. "Look, Yama…I'm sorry. It was an accident…Satoshi's shoes were right there and…" 

"Don't worry about it," he replied softly as he scooped up the bowl and walked out of the room. 

Chasing after him, Taichi called, "C'mon Yamato. I know you're upset about it, but I didn't do it on purpose. Honestly." 

Seemingly ignoring him for the time being, the blonde walked across the room, smiling, and handed the small bowl of fluffy kernels to Satoshi, who was happily seated on the floor in front of the TV. 

"Thanks, Yama-chan!" the boy said, smiling up at him momentarily, then focused back on the movie. 

"Any time, little dude," he said, ruffling the boy's teal hair, then walked back across the room and sat down on the couch, looking up at the brunette, who was still standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and a slight glare visible. "Are you gonna sit down? If not, I'll just lay down here and take a nap while you baby-sit," he said as he began to slowly lay down, the glare in Taichi's eyes changing to a look of pure lust, but he wouldn't go that far with Yamato, not yet. He didn't want to push him anymore than he already had. 

"Scoot your butt back over there, Ishida, or do I have to make you?" Taichi asked, smiling as he sat down next to the blonde, who laid his head on Taichi's shoulder and watched the movie. 

"You're too bony, you know that, Yagami?" Yamato said, lifting his head up and poking the brunette's shoulder with his finger. 

"You didn't complain any at the movies today," he retorted, smiling as the blonde stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't do that unless you plan on using it for something else…" 

Yamato continued to stick his tongue out for a few more seconds before pulling it back into his mouth. "That's what I thought. You threaten, but that's it, but then again, you can't do anything to me while he's in here, can you?" 

Taichi leaned heavily back into the couch, grumbling, while Yamato smiled victoriously, laying his head back down on the brunette's shoulder, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, pausing for a moment as his hand brushed against Taichi's. 

Yamato quickly got uncomfortable again, once again shifting, but this time when his hand touched Taichi's, he left it there, glancing at the boy to see if he was going to do anything, but he didn't move, as he still seemed to be pouting about what Yamato had said. _'Here goes nothing…'_ Yamato thought as he gently opened Taichi's hand, lacing their fingers slowly, hesitantly, relived when the brunette responded to the gesture. 

They sat like that for about five minutes or so in silence, with the exception of the movie, until… 

"Yama-chan, Tai-chan. I'm thirsty!" 

Taichi puffed his cheeks and exhaled through his nose, trying to keep from groaning. "Alright. What do you want? Water, milk, juice?" 

"Orange juice!" he said, then turned and looked over his shoulder. "And Tai-chan?" 

As the brunette stood he looked down at the boy. 

"Can I have some more popcorn?" 

"Sure. Give me your bowl," he said, reaching down and picking up the bowl that was slid across the floor to him. 

"I'll get it if you want me to," Yamato said. 

"No; I'm baby-sitting, so I'll do it," he replied and left the room. 

"Hey, Yama-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you like the movie?" 

"Of course I do; if I didn't, I'd probably be asleep." 

"I love this movie! I could never fall asleep while it was on." 

"Here. Try not to spill it; we don't have any sippy cups here." 

"I'm a big boy! I don't need a sippy cup anymore, Tai-chan!" Satoshi protested, glaring with narrowed amber eyes. 

"Whoa! Take it easy, dude! I was only playing!" Taichi said, eyes wide, as he didn't think the boy would say anything. 

Satoshi 'humphed' and went back to watching his movie. 

Taichi plopped down onto the end of the couch, laying back on the armrest and had his legs as far up on the couch without them being on Yamato, hands under his head as he closed his eyes, only to open them as he felt a heavy, but pleasant warmth lay upon him. 

Yamato now lay with his head on Taichi's chest and arms wrapped around him as he watched the movie. "Why didn't you lay down to being with? This is a lot more comfortable than your bony shoulder." 

Smiling, the brunette removed one of his arms from under his head and placed his hand on the blonde's back, lazily moving it along the boy's spine, making him shiver slightly. 

"Are you getting sleepy Yama-chan? Tai-chan, you should share the couch so Yama-chan doesn't have to lay on you," the small boy said to the now wide-eyed pair. 

Gaining his ability to speak again, Yamato said, "Yeah, I'm getting sleepy, Satoshi, but there aren't any blankets in here, so Taichi's keeping me warm, and I'm keeping him warm." 

"Oh. I need some more juice…" he said weakly, offering his cup. 

"I'll get it this time," Yamato said as he grabbed the cup from the boy's hands, Satoshi running and jumping back down into his spot, the blonde placing a quick kiss to the end of Taichi's nose before he stood and disappeared into the kitchen. 

A few moments later, the blonde returned, handing the cup to Satoshi before taking his place back on Taichi. 

"Thanks," Taichi said as he ran a hand through Yamato's soft blonde hair, stopping when his hand reached the base of the boy's skull. 

"If you could kiss me now, I'd let you," Yamato said shyly, blushing, hesitantly looking into Taichi's chocolate eyes. 

"Well, since I can't right now, can I take a rain check?" he teased. 

"If you want to; I don't mind anymore," he said as he laid his head back on Taichi's chest. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Taichi replied quietly as he continued to run a hand through Yamato's hair. 

About ten minutes later, Satoshi looked over his shoulder and smiled. Quietly, he stood and tiptoed across the room and out of sight as the credits began to roll. 

TBC 

I know, I said it was only going to take me a day to get this chapter posted, but my muse needed a break; she was having an overload with me drawing pictures and thinking of new twists to throw in here. Anywho, I hoped you like! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise, and I bet you'll never guess what little Satoshi is up to. ^_^ I need to watch what I type more closely...This is the only chapter I've gone back and corrected my little mistakes...But what can you expect when it's almost midnight and you're low on energy? 

Review please! 

http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/ 


	16. Keep Scrubbing

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…  
  
It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

*Knock, knock, knock* 

"Who is it?" 

Satoshi gently pushed open the door, peeking inside shyly until he heard a giggle and seen a hand motion for him to enter. 

He ran across the room and into Hikari's open arms, hugging her tightly. "Hi, Kari-chan!" 

"Hi, Satoshi. Why are you in here? Is Taichi being mean to you again?" she asked as the boy backed up slightly. 

He shook his head. "No; him and Yama-chan fell asleep on the couch, and my movie's over. I'm bored…" 

"I see. Well, I have an idea. You wanna help me?" Hikari asked as she peered out her bedroom door and into the living room before gently shutting it. 

"Is it fun?" 

"It'll be loads of fun, but…" 

"I hate 'buts'…" he pouted. 

Hikari laughed and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "The only thing is, you can't laugh until we're done…do you think you can do that?" 

"You have to tell me first." 

She bit her lower lip, deciding. "Alright…" She leaned down to the boy's ear, whispering. 

Satoshi's eyes widened and he tried to keep from laughing too loudly; he didn't want to wake the pair up in the other room. "I don't know if I can keep from laughing or not, but it's a really good plan." 

"How about this then," she removed the digital camera that she almost always wore around her neck. "You remember how to work this, right?" 

He nodded, smiling. 

"Okay; you stay here until I tell you come out, got it?" she asked as she picked up a plastic container from her desk and walked towards the door. 

"Okay." 

Winking, Hikari put a finger to her lips, indicating that he keep quiet while she exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. 

The female brunette walked as quietly as she could towards the pair, setting the container on the floor next to the couch, opening it, and removing several contents, biting her lips together as she went to work, to keep from laughing. 

About five minutes later, a light tapping was heard on the bedroom door and Satoshi emerged, digi-cam in his tiny hands as he pranced to stand next to Hikari. 

He turned on the LCD screen and zoomed in, the flash causing both boys to jolt awake, Taichi nearly throwing Yamato to the floor, Satoshi quickly hiding the camera behind his back. 

As the brunette caught the blonde before he fell, he blinked several times before he caught on to what the other pair was now laughing hysterically about, Yamato doing the same to Taichi. 

Simultaneously, the pair burst into laughter, pointing at each other, then realization dawned on them as they both turned and glared at the still laughing pair, who were making a run for Hikari's bedroom. 

"Hikari! You better get back in here right now and get this stuff off of me! I'm not kidding!" he yelled. 

Yamato, being the smart one, got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom, scared to death to look into the mirror, but he knew he had to, and he didn't like the results. "I can't believe she did this to me…" 

"Well how do you think I feel? She's my sister! What have I ever done to her to deserve to have HER make-up put on ME!" Taichi growled as he grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, wetting it in the faucet before angrily rubbing the bright red lipstick, pink blush, mascara, and silver eye shadow from his face. 

"Aw, I thought you looked pretty good with that on," Yamato teased, also scrubbing at his face. 

"I could say the same about you, ya know. Gah…why won't this stuff come off?!" 

"You know you won't get all of it off right now, so why don't you just get off what you can, then wait till Satoshi leaves and we can have that shower," the blonde said softly, eyes focused in the mirror at the job at hand. 

Taichi sighed. "I don't think my parents would appreciate that…" 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, two boys in the shower, naked, together…Best friends or not, I don't know how they would take something like that this soon." 

"Oh, then I guess one of us can take a shower now and the other keep an eye on Satoshi for a little bit, then switch." 

"Who said I wouldn't do it?" 

"But you said…" 

"I know what I said. But I never said I wouldn't do it," he said, smiling evilly. "What time is it?" 

"Um…about 10:30 or so." 

"Alright, we have about another hour before Satoshi's parents get here; by then my parent's will be asleep, so we'll have to keep it down if we do this. You still have until then to change your mind; I'm not going to force you to take a shower with me." 

"I know, but I've been thinking about it all day, and it's already late, and we're both in need of a major bath; just look at all the dirt from earlier coming off your face with that make-up." 

"So now we're back to the bath idea?" Taichi asked, grinning mischievously. 

TBC 

I WILL do a bath scene, I just don't know if it'll be next chapter or the one after that, but I promise I will. BTW, good guess Redrum about Satoshi going to Hikari's room! You know me too well. ^_^; 

Review please! 

There's a pic that I did today in the Digimon fanart section that had Taichi, Yamato, and Satoshi if you want to check it out. ^_^  
http://www23.brinkster.com/youjidui/digi/ 


	17. Bye Satoshi

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad  by Yaoi Girl 

"Well, thanks again for watching Satoshi for us, Taichi," Satoshi's mother said, eyeing Taichi's oddly. 

The brunette was wondering why she was staring at him so strangely, then it dawned on him as the wind from outside blew his bangs into his eyes. 

"Yes, I know I have make-up on, but why don't you just ask Satoshi and 'Kari-chan' about that…" he said as he smirked at the child now hiding behind his mother. 

"Enough said," she replied with a small laugh, knowing how her son got with make-up at home as well. "I'll see you later. Bye, Taichi!" 

"Bye Sano-san. Bye Satoshi!" the brunette said before he closed the door to his apartment. With the 'dilemma' on his way home, Taichi ventured into the living room, where he found Yamato so deliciously splayed across the couch, asleep again. 

He walked the distance from the living room doorway to the couch, carefully sitting on the side, trying not to wake the blonde, just yet. He smiled ever so slightly as he pushed back some stray locks of the boy's hair from his face before leaning down and kissing Yamato's forehead. 

The boy beneath him stirred ever so slightly, his eyes slowly fluttering open, wincing against the light in the room. "What time is it?" 

Taichi glanced over his shoulder at the VCR before replying, "It's 11:35. Satoshi just left a few minutes ago." 

Smiling and rubbing his eyes, Yamato replied, "Aw, and I didn't even get to say good-bye…Oh, well. There's always next time." 

"You mean you're willing to put up with the make-up thing again?!" 

"I didn't say that," he said as he sat up and leaned his head against Taichi's shoulder. "What I meant was, even though you didn't really want to baby-sit him and you call him a 'dilemma', you'd make a really good father someday." 

The brunette sighed and sat back fully into the couch, staring sadly at the opposite side of the couch as Yamato, softly saying, "So I take that as a no, that you don't want to go out with me…You'd rather me be with a girl and have kids?" 

Wrapping his arms around Taichi's chest, Yamato hugged him. "I never said that, and I still haven't made up my mind about the whole relationship thing, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to say no." 

"You sure seem like it." 

"You jump to conclusions too quickly, Yagami." Standing, the blonde began to pull on Taichi's hands, to get him to stand too, but the brunette continued to look upset and stayed put. "C'mon, what about that bath?" 

Taichi pulled his hands back to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever. You can go take one. I'll wait." 

"Oh, for goodness sake, Taichi. Go take a bath with your boyfriend!" Hikari laughed. 

Whirling around, Taichi glared at her, dead serious. "He's not my boyfriend. And haven't you caused enough trouble for one night, with that little prank that you and Satoshi pulled?" 

She had instantly stopped laughing the moment Taichi began to speak, wincing as he brother's voice rose in volume. "Sorry…I was just having fun." 

"Go have fun with Yamato then; he doesn't seem to mind that you put make-up all over him," he growled as he turned back around. 

"Taichi…Don't be like this," Yamato tried, but received no response from the brunette. Becoming angry himself, Yamato turned and started walking from the room, muttering, "Why did I even bother to fall in love with you in the first place?" 

Instantly feeling guilty, Taichi lowered his arms from his chest and looked up and into the empty doorframe before throwing himself face down into a pillow to cry. "I'm so sorry, Yama…I don't want to be with a girl, I want to be with you, and if I could have kids with you, then I would, if it'd make you happy…but you're not a girl…so what am I supposed to do without you?" 

TBC 

I'M BACK!!! My g-rents are done remodeling their living room, so I have my comp back!!! YEY! 

Sorry it ended angsty, but it's just the mood I'm in right now…you know, the being in love with a guy and he knows you like him but he just wants to flirt and cuddle…not actually go out yet, but you can't help but fall for him… Yeah, that's pretty much my life right now, that and bowling. ^_^; 

Hope you liked. 

Review please! 

(Usually I'd have my site listed here, but I think I'm going to move it so I don't have to worry about the bandwidth problems, but that means that I'll more than likely end up taking down 2-tone…) 


	18. No More Makeup

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

A/N: Make sure you read chapter 17 if you haven't already! I originally had an announcement up where chapter 17 was supposed to be, then I overwrote it.

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

Hikari still stood just inside the living room door, biting her lip as she stared sadly at her crying brother before hesitantly walking over to him. 

"Taichi…I'm sorry, I really am. I was just teasing you about going out with Yamato, but I thought you two really were going out with the way you two were in here a little bit ago. You and Yamato make such a cute couple. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew that you were still working on him and not actually going out."

The boy's sobs had dwindled away somewhat by now. He pulled his face away from the pillows and rested is weight on his elbows, staring with teary eyes at his sister. 

"I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just…" he sighed, laying back into the couch, resting his head on the pillow, his arms folded beneath it. "I love him…I never wanted to make him mad at me, especially today after all the good things we've been through. Sure, we had a couple of bad moments today too, but not once did I yell at him until a few minutes ago. I don't want to be with anyone but Yamato; I don't want to be with any girl…I don't want to have any kids unless I have them with Yamato, and that's not possible…" 

"I can't believe you waited so long to admit your love for him…you're such an idiot," Hikari said, smiling warmly at her brother. "Now go kiss and make-up!" 

Glaring playfully at her, he said, "I don't want to hear the word 'make-up' from you ever again." With that said, he stood and walked past his sister, ruffling her hair on the way. 

"By the way," she started, Taichi stopping in the doorway, turning to face her. "Mom and dad left to go on a date while you and Yamato were asleep, and I'm going to Miyako's to spend the night. Just don't wake the neighbors…" she laughed as she elbowed him in the side and walked to her room to grab her stuff. "See you in the morning. Night, and good luck with him." 

"Night…" he said as she closed the door to their apartment. 'How in the world am I gonna make this up to him?' 

Standing in the hallway, Taichi didn't hear the water running in the shower. 'Where could he be…?' As he continued to listen, he heard sobbing coming from his room, quickly giving him the answer to his question. 

"Can I come in?" the brunette softly asked as he stood in the bedroom doorway, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot as Yamato looked up at him, glaring before returning to staring at the floor from his seat on the edge of Taichi's bed. 

"Do what you want; it's your house." 

Taichi slowly walked in, sitting next to the teary-eyed blonde, also staring at the floor, his hands fidgeting with the other as he began to speak. "Look, Yama…" 

"No, you look, Yagami," Yamato angrily cut in, standing up and glaring down at Taichi. "If you think you can just come in here and patch things up like any other time, you're wrong. Any other time I can get over what you say and do, but when you go and play with my feelings all day, then turn into a total jerk just because I say you'd make a good dad one day doesn't mean that…why are you looking at me like that?" 

Yamato backed away from Taichi as he looked up at him, his chocolate eyes more expressive than Yamato had ever seen them before, scaring him. 

"No reason; I'm listening, so continue." 

Yamato gulped as he stared into Taichi's eyes before turning around, lowering his head, and clenching his fists at his sides, turning his head around when he felt a pair of warm arms encircle his waist and a warm cheek nuzzling against his back, his eyes widening even more in shock as he heard Taichi's softly spoken words. 

"Why…why do you keep leading me on like this, Yama? All day, you've tried to hide from me, lock yourself up and deny what you felt, and now that you know, you're angry about it… Don't be, just accept it like I have; you can't run forever…" 

Wrenching away from the brunette, Yamato simply stared at him. "What do you mean I'm angry about the way I feel?! I'm not angry that I'm in love, I'm angry that you jump to conclusions then take your anger out on me, then turn back around and just want to make everything right again! And I'm not running away…" 

"You're hiding behind your anger…" 

"I am not!" 

Taichi simply stared at him, as if to say, 'yes, you are' then walked slowly up to the blonde and embraced him once again. 

As he held the slowly relenting blonde, he whispered into his ear, "By the way, you'll make a great father someday too, if you're up to it…" He then pulled his head back slightly, staring into Yamato's eyes. 

The instant Yamato had blinked his shock away, Taichi was across the room and half way out the bedroom door, in the process of removing his shirt with a goofy grin. "You still up for that shower? Cause I sure am!" 

The blonde just stared after him for a moment, confused about the sudden change in behavior, then stepped around the discarded T-shirt in the hallway on his way to the bathroom. 

TBC 

It was late at night when I wrote this, so if it's confusing, leave a message in a review and I'll try and explain it in the shower chapter! ^_^ 

BTW, I HATE SNOW!!!!!!! 

Review please! ^_^ 


	19. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

It's Not That Bad by Yaoi Girl 

By the time Yamato had reached the bathroom, steam was lightly rolling beneath the small space between the wooden door and the hallway carpet, indicating that Taichi had already started to run water into the tub.

He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him, looking around the room for the brunette, but only found the hair tie that the boy had wore earlier sitting innocently on the sink, along with a necklace that Yamato had given him last year for his birthday.

Taichi hated wearing the necklace in water, for fear that the precious gift would rust or fall apart and he'd loose it forever, so he always took it off before getting into water, be it shower or pool.

"Are you gonna get in here before I use all the hot water or what?"

At the sound of Taichi's voice, Yamato snapped out of his memories and glanced over towards the tub, the brunette poking his wet head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Well?"

Yamato laughed as Taichi quickly ducked back into the tub, as water had begun to fall from the boy's hair, hand, and elbow when he was holding the curtain back, and onto the floor, creating a small water hazard.

Slowly, still not totally sure about this, the blonde pulled his shirt over his head, his hair slightly musing as he did so, then he tossed the said clothing article onto the floor, along with the rest of Taichi's discarded clothes, his socks, pants, and boxers soon following.

Inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside, instantly opening his eyes as he felt something smash into his face, the object then falling to the tub floor with a 'thud', Taichi laughing as the blonde realized what had hit him.

"I can't believe you threw a wash cloth full of soap at me!" Yamato said, sticking his tongue out and into the stream of deliciously warm water to get the taste out of his mouth.

The brunette only smiled as he stepped forward and pushed the blonde's incredibly long bangs from his cheeks and back against his semi-wet head. "Well, if you didn't always complain about things and open your mouth, you wouldn't have a mouth full of soap, now would you?"

"So, you're saying you'd rather me do this?" Yamato asked wickedly as he brushed Taichi's hair into his face and over his eyes, continuing to do it even when Taichi would push it back away or try to capture his hands.

"Okay, okay! You win…for now," Taichi said as he pushed Yamato gently. "Man…you're more built than I though you were."

"I do have a full time job keeping up with you, running after you before, after, and at school. Making sure you stay out of things your not supposed to be into…"

Taichi smiled sheepishly, and then said, "You want me to wash your hair?"

He paused to think before he answered. _'Should I let him? I mean, I don't really have a problem with that…it's just, Taichi…that close to me, too soon…'_

"Yamato?"

The blonde blinked out of his daze, focusing on Taichi. "I guess," he said with a weak shrug. "Just…try not to get…"

Understanding what was bothering the other boy, the brunette smiled and nodded. "I'll try. Now step under the water already."

Yamato smiled, thankful that he didn't have to finish, as he didn't want to sound mean or anything. He stepped back into the stream of water, tilting his head back and letting Taichi make sure his hair was completely wet before he pulled the blonde out from under the shower head.

Pulling a bottle of shampoo off the shower's corner shelf, Taichi put a little less than a palm full of shampoo before beginning to lather the soft blonde hair before him.

"It feels nice to let someone else wash your hair, you know that?" Yamato somewhat moaned as Taichi worked the lather up.

"If you say so…"

"Let me wash your hair after you're done with mine and you'll see what I mean."

"Okay, just so long as you don't get shampoo in my eyes."

"Likewise."

After thoroughly washing Yamato's hair, he gently guided the close-eyed blonde back under the water, rinsing his hair, making sure all the soap was out before he pulled the boy back out.

Yamato opened his eyes a few moments later, confused as he seen soap sliding down his shoulders and chest. "Taichi, what are you doing?"

He heard the brunette laugh, causing him to become a little uneasy.

"Don't you ever read the bottle? It says 'later, rinse, repeat.'"

"You have entirely too much free time if you actually read a shampoo bottle," Yamato replied with a laugh, relaxing and closing his eyes again as Taichi once again lathered and washed his blonde locks, rinsed his hair, conditioned it, and rinsed one more time before shoving the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo into his hands, saying, "Your turn."

TBC

Sorry I haven't done anything with this story in a couple of days. I'm posed to be grounded cause of two of my grades…^_^; That and I couldn't really think of how to do part one of the shower scene. Next is Taichi's turn, with plenty more silliness in it!

BTW, my site's now here!  



End file.
